Problem: Jessica has 50 watermelons for every 5 mangos. Write the ratio of watermelons to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $50:5$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $50 \text{ to } 5$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{50}{5}=10$ Therefore, $10$ is the ratio of watermelons to mangos written as a simplified fraction.